<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling Sky-Lights by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845834">Sparkling Sky-Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles'>DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Stargazing, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale admires the stars, in Eden.</p><p>Ineffable Flufftober, Day 5. Prompt: Sparkle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020, Good Omens Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkling Sky-Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably my personal favorite I've written for this series so far. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a dark and stormy night. But some time before dawn, the storm ceases and the clouds above Eden begin to dissipate.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>In the spaces between the clouds, the tiny sky-lights become visible.</p><p>Aziraphale glances to the serpent at his left. They’ve stayed together on the wall throughout the night; after all, neither has anywhere else to go just now. Their conversation petered out a while ago, replaced by a strangely sociable silence.</p><p>Now, Aziraphale breaks the silence, pointing at the sky. “Have you seen those?”</p><p>The sky-lights aren’t visible from Heaven; he imagines the same is true of Hell.</p><p>Crawly follows Aziraphale’s finger. “The stars, you mean?”</p><p>“Stars? Is that what they’re called? Those little lights?”</p><p>“Yeah. They’re not that little, really. Just look like it, down here.” Crawly looks as if he’s going to say something more, then changes his mind. “Do you like them?”</p><p>Aziraphale nods. “Very much.” They’re beautiful. He tries to find the words. “They… sparkle.”</p><p>Crawly tips his head, staring skywards, and an odd smile plays at the corners of his lips. “Huh. I guess they do, at that. Sparkle.”</p><p>The stars sparkle down on them, pinpoints of illumination against the backdrop of night.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)</p><p>Edit: I've now written another star-related prompt fill which references this scene! If you're interested, see <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248269">Under the Stars</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>